Mycroft y los zapatos de tacón
by smile.in.love
Summary: Greg enreda a Mycroft para que le ayude con la mudanza y, tras caérsele unas cuantas cajas en la cabeza, encuentra unos zapatos de tacón de su talla. Lo que viene después sucede en un colchón, y no hablando, precisamente. Fic participante en el reto Triple Equis perteneciente al foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Mycroft y los zapatos de tacón.**

**Fic escrito para el reto Triple Equis, perteneciente al foro I'm Sherlocked.**

**o.o.o**

_**Mycroft**_

Sin darte cuenta, te hallabas inmerso en un sinfín de ropa usada. Habías accedido a ayudar a Greg con la mudanza pero, en ese momento, te lo estabas replanteando. Saliste de la montaña mullida bufando, dispuesto a enfrentar al causante de haberte puesto en semejante tesitura, pero no pudiste. Él estaba de espaldas a ti, distraído, colocando con esmero el coche policiaco clásico londinense del siglo XIX edición coleccionista que le habías regalado por su cumpleaños en una caja con una gran pegatina que decía: _**FRÁGIL, NO TOCAR. TÚ TAMPOCO, SHERLOCK.**_ Y es que tu hermano no entendía _- ni se esforzaba -_ en cuidar lo que no le interesaba. Por supuesto, John ocupaba el número 1 en su ranking de interés. Pero nada de eso siguió importándote porque, cuando Greg entró en tu vida, todo cambió: todas esas ideas preconcebidas del amor, todo tu mal carácter y falta de tacto..., bueno, casi todo.

No te diste cuenta de que estaba frente a ti hasta que estuvo a menos de un centímetro, parándose frente a tus labios entreabiertos para sentir tu respiración. Mordiste sin consideración su labio inferior, haciéndole gemir, sintiendo más apretados tus pantalones. Pero misteriosamente sus pasos te llevaron hasta una estantería cercana y, justo al chocar contra ella, varias cajas de zapatos cayeron sobre tu cabeza.

- Recuérdame porqué te estoy ayudando con todo esto - mirabas las cajas por el suelo mientras te frotabas la coronilla dolorida.

- Porque eres un buen novio y te recompensaré por ello - su risa nerviosa delataba inseguridad. Llevabais ya unos meses juntos, pero la situación seguía siendo demasiado nueva, sobre todo para él, que había recibido una nota de abandono por parte de su mujer hacía una semana. Así que, exacto, sólo Sherlock y John sabían de vuestra relación, y no porque tú se lo hubieses dicho.

- Ya lo creo que vas a recompensarme - sonreíste al ver unos zapatos de tacón asomando por una de las cajas semiabierta. - No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos - pasaste tu lengua por entre tus labios.

- ¿Qué? No, no, te equivocas. Son de mi ex-mujer - se alejó unos pasos, algo desconcertado por el comentario.

- No finjas que no te gustaría verme con ellos - los cogiste para ver si eran de tu talla y, mira qué suerte, tenías el mismo número que ésa que fingía querer a tu D.I. y tan sólo lo engañaba. Sustituiste tus mocasines italianos por esos tacones de mal gusto y, con algo menos del equilibrio que te hubiera gustado, te erguiste sobre ellos.

- No te quedan nada mal - sonrió mirándote de arriba a abajo, dándose cuenta de tu excitación y tartamudeando un poco al pasar por ese punto.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? - le empujaste suavemente, haciéndole retroceder un paso, dos, hasta tropezar con la cama y hacerle caer sobre ella. Te acercaste con tu pose aristocrática hasta quedar en ángulo recto, saboreando las vistas y lo que pasaba por tu mente.

Dejaste caer tu chaqueta ahí mismo, sin importarte las arrugas o posibles manchas, desabrochándote a continuación el chaleco ceñido, botón a botón, tan lento como te era posible. Podías ver perfectamente la erección de Greg bajo su pantalón de estar por casa, tan fino que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación. Cuanto más excitado estaba él más lo estabas tú, y mentirías si no confesaras cuánto disfrutabas con esto.

El chaleco acompañó a la chaqueta y, como si de un ritual se tratase, comenzaste con la camisa de seda. No podrías mantener la cordura por mucho más pero, verle en ese estado de casi desvarío, pasando su mano derecha por su entrepierna, sin llegar a introducirla y, con la izquierda, agarrándose fuerte a las sábanas como si la vida le fuera en ello; merecía la pena el casi explotar por dentro. Empezó entonces a deslizar los dedos por debajo de la cinta de los calzoncillos cuando dejaste tu camisa abierta y lo paraste en seco, recibiendo un sobresalto como respuesta.

- Esa parte es mía - y sin esperar respuesta, bajaste lo que te impedía ver su miembro, rosado y hermoso a la luz del mediodía. Tan bello como el primer día.

No eres un hombre que se deje llevar por la prisa pero, en ese momento, poco te importaba cómo habías sido hasta entonces: sólo importaban Greg y su felicidad. Un romántico sin sentido según Sherlock. _No menos que tú_ fue tu respuesta, y no volvió a mencionarlo.

Abandonaste tus nuevos zapatos y caminaste a gatas sobre la cama, como un depredador acechando a su presa. Pero no es tan fiero el león como lo pintan, y caíste al primer asalto cuando se enroscó a tu cintura y volteó a un lado, acabando sobre ti.

Atacó tu pecho descubierto; primero un pezón, luego el otro, siempre ordenado. Curvaste tu espalda ante la sensación de júbilo, exponiendo tu cuello para ser devorado, pero te viste sorprendido por algo aún mejor.

Desabrochó la hebilla de tu pantalón, el botón que quedaba justo debajo y, sin parar siquiera para recuperar el aliento que cosquilleaba tu vientre, bajó la cremallera con los dientes. Tu excitación se hacía valer por sí misma. No contento con eso, comenzó a jugar con las yemas de los dedos alrededor de tu miembro, definiendo su forma bajo tus holgados calzoncillos. Alargaste tu mano hasta el suyo, que te llamaba a gritos, exultante y casi desbordado. Un líquido blanquecino cubrió tus dedos cuando tomó tu mano libre y estiró ambos brazos sobre tu cabeza, cayendo sobre ti en un golpe seco, apretando en su mano tu ya sobreexcitado glande, obligándote a bajar tu mismo la ropa humedecida para aliviar la insoportable presión. Y el contacto de ambos sexos desató unos mordiscos de psiquiátrico en tu nuez y eróticos reclamos en tu boca. ¡Cuánto placer contenido en cuatro paredes!

No soltaste su miembro, sino que aumentaste el roce con el tuyo, lubricándolo todo hasta su entrada, introduciendo un dedo ya acostumbrado a su estrechez, otro antes de contar hasta cinco, y un tercero culminando el contacto, llegando hasta la próstata en un vaivén no esperado, pero sí muy deseado.

Su boca comenzó a pelear con la tuya salvaje y descontrolada, furiosa y lejos de modales anquilosados que no necesitabas. Sólo llegar más allá de tu límite, sentirte humano, vivo, vibrante y desvinculado de esa vida fría, vacía y sin tu amado.

Sacaste los dedos con cuidado y los cambiaste por tu pene ansioso y coloreado, haciéndolo cabalgar como loco agitado, tomando sus nalgas, soltando sus labios, mirando sus ojos y casi delirando.

Llegó al final y pintó tu estómago, haciéndote explotar sin represión ni silencio. Tus oídos no escuchaban, tu boca no articulaba. Todo estaba oscuro tras la descarga.

Salió de ti y cayó a tu lado, aún con los dedos entrelazados. Te falta el aire y su sabor, ése al que caíste adicto sin saberlo, y al darte cuenta no te importó serlo. Buscas su boca de nuevo, a ciegas entre besos en lugares inciertos. Por fin la encuentras entre suspiros y llamadas palpitantes. No puedes creer tu suerte, haberlo encontrado en tu vida. No sabes si es un sueño pero, de serlo, que nadie se atreva a despertarte.

Y pierdes el sentido con un nuevo beso.

**o.o.o**

**N/A: Zapatos de tacón/tacones/zapatos con taco aguja.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, espero seguir mejorando, siempre se puede llegar más lejos.**

**Me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo :3**

**¿Rev?**


End file.
